There are many instances where a covering is applied to a surface and secured in position with an adhesive. Examples of such coverings are insulating and fire retardant sheet materials. The adhesives most commonly used tend to be of the epoxy resin type and require a significant time to cure, during which time gentle pressure should be maintained via the covering onto the surface. The problems of maintaining this gentle pressure increase when the surface is curved.
The external surfaces of submarines are often covered with acoustic tiles. These have three functions. Firstly they minimize the emission of radiated noise; secondly they reduce the transmission of noise along the metal of the hull; and thirdly they reduce the noise reflection caused by active sonar. As the pressure hulls are generally cylindrical with spherical ends, there is a need to bend the thick tiles to the curvature of the hull and to hold them in this position until the adhesive has cured.